


What's Up

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hughes finds a new way to get on Roy's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

RING RING!

Roy stared at the phone, sighed, and answered it. "Mustang speaking."

"What's up?"

Roy held the handset away from his head and stared at it disbelievingly before returning it to its proper position. "Since when did you greet anyone like that, Hughes?"

"Since I got an annoying radio ad stuck in my head. Why? Have I found a new way to annoy you?"

"Yes," Roy answered unthinkingly, cursing himself a moment later for giving Hughes something to use against him.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Hughes said gleefully before continuing on. "By the way, have I told you the latest cute thing my daughter did..?"

Roy just sighed.

* * *

RING RING!

Roy gave the phone a look of trepidation before picking it up. "Mustang--"

"Whats up?"

Roy bit back a moan. "What _now_ , Hughes?" he asked wearily.

"Elysia did the cutest thing last night..."

Roy's eye twitched and he consoled himself with the fact that he could always make himself feel better later by making verbal jabs at Fullmetal about his height to watch his reaction. Even if this _was_ the fiftieth--or was that fifteenth?--time Hughes used that annoying greeting.

* * *

RING RING!

Roy stared at the phone, debating answering it.

RING RING!

He gingerly picked up the handset.

"What's--"

Roy screamed--later telling himself that he did _not_ sound like a girl, only an effeminate man--and the phone went flying across the room, a snap of his fingers ensuring that it hit the wall as a useless piece of slag.

Hawkeye, having walked into the room to deliver some reports merely blinked and said "Please don't throw the phone across the room, sir." A beat. "Or set it on fire," she added.


End file.
